The Sister Saga
by hippiechic
Summary: Yes, yet another Saiyan managed to survive the destruction of Planet Vegeta. What chaos can the sister of Prince Vegeta spawn during a scouting mission to Earth? A rewrite of my first posted fanfic and first ever DBZ fic. Did I mention no Mary Sues?
1. Preface

The Sister Saga

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonballZ or any of the characters contained therein. I do, however, partially own Mikomi and Asuke. If you want to use them (for some unknown reason), please ask permission first.

A/N: This story has been posted for a long time on this site, seeing as how it was my first ever DBZ fanfic. I decided it was about time I rewrote it, and made it comply with the site's standards. I haven't really changed any of the content, just the presentation.

Chapter 1: Preface

When King Vegeta decided to rebel against Freiza, he had pods made to allow the royal children and leading minds of his race to escape if the rebellion failed. Shortly afterward, his wife gave birth to their youngest and last child, a preemie girl.

It was only a matter of months after their daughter's birth that the rebellion failed and Frieza was preparing to destroy Planet Vegeta. The pods were loaded and several dozen managed to get into space. Unfortunately, debris from the planet's explosion destroyed all but one of the pods.

The tiniest little princess's caretaker, Okara, was able to maneuver the pod behind a large moon which protected them from the blast. After their narrow escape, they flew away, hoping to get far enough to be safe from Frieza's galactic domination.

Eventually, as their fuel began to get low, Okara spotted a peaceful looking planet and decided to take the chance of landing. Fortunately, the inhabitants of Planet Muse were a peace loving people who did not want to harm any living creature. Instead of fighting with one another, they were able to focus on their art and science.

When the Musians heard Okara's terrible story of the destruction of Planet Vegeta, they were both sympathetic and a bit frightened. What if a threat like Frieza came to their peaceful planet? It was decided that since Musian DNA made their race a mostly timid and peaceful one, having a royal Saiyan around would be a good strategy for self-defense should anyone seek their destruction. A large home was built, complete with training facilities for the princess and Okara.

When Princess Vegeta was three, she began school with all the other children of the planet, as was their custom. There she learned much about art and science, but when she came home, her real training began. Okara knew if Saiyans or another strong race were sent as shock troops for Frieza, little Princess Vegeta, or Mikomi as the Musians called her, wouldn't stand a chance without intense training resulting in a significant power increase from that of her late father, the king. So, they trained daily in hopes that if/when an attack came, the princess might at least give the Musians time to escape as she herself had done years earlier.

By the time she was eight, Mikomi had become a formidable warrior. She had even bested her loyal servant and teacher, Okara. Still, she continued her training, becoming stronger and stronger, nearing a warrior's perfection by her people's standards.

One day, Okara looked as though he was not feeling particularly well. Mikomi had faith the Musians would be able to save his life, but Okara refused. He then proceeded to tell the princess the story of exactly who she was and her origins. He also told her legends to make your head spin, especially one about the legendary Super Saiyan as his final parting gift, giving her new heights for which to aspire.

Shortly after Okara's death, news of Saiyans in a nearby solar system reached the Musians. In a last attempt to save their race, the Musians began preparing for an escape, while Mikomi intensified her already rigorous training.

A few months later, a rumor, saying Frieza was dead, reached Planet Muse. Everyone was ecstatic, but it was decided that everyone must stay prepared to flee, just in case the rumor proved false. Being far from the supposed location of Frieza's demise, the information could have been distorted over the many years it took to reach the planet, making a mere defeat become his death.

The Musians decided to send a small scout group to find the Saiyans who were reported to have defeated Frieza. According to rumors, they had narrowed the location of the Saiyans' home base to a nearby solar system.

The first person chosen for the mission was a very bright scientist by the name of Asuke. Asuke was very quiet and shy, but absolutely brilliant and completely reliable. She was chosen to pilot the ship and gather all possible data about the strange solar system she was to explore.

Even though Asuke was more than capable of handling the mission of data collection on her own, it was decided she would need means of protection, should she come under hostile fire from natives of the system or the Saiyans residing there themselves. The obvious choice: Mikomi. Not only was she a warrior and very intelligent in her own right, but it was a chance for her to meet others of her race and she wasn't about to let anything or anyone get in her way of finding out more about her past than a dead language and fairy tales.

So, with great fanfare and well wishes, Asuke and Mikomi started out for the adventure of a lifetime, or maybe even two.

A/N: I wasn't exactly sure where to fit this bit of information in, so I thought I'd just add it on here. Musians look like humans if humans had angelic wings, funky hair colors, cat-shaped ears and tails. Asuke herself has blue hair and purple eyes and her clothing is always covered by her trademark white lab coat. I just thought I might add that in before signing off.

One last thing: if you are interested in seeing the original, check out: www. mediaminer fanfic/ view_ ?id=14891&cid=33989&submit=View Somedays, I hate how this website works, and this is one. After the mediaminer, the site is an org with another forward slash before fanfic. Everything after that is correct. Sorry about the pain. Grrrr!


	2. Going To Earth

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. I do partially own all the characters made up (Mikomi, Asuke, Tiger and Okara).

A/N: I know this is taking a while to update, but I think this story so far reads much better than the original. Enjoy!

"Are we there yet?" Mikomi whined, looking out the window of her spacecraft as stars flew by like millions of tiny white streaks. Somehow, things just weren't progressing quickly enough for Mikomi's tastes.

Never looking up from the many dials and glowing panels before her, Asuke absently answered, "According to my calculations, we will be arriving in another…two days."

Mikomi flopped back against the back of her seat with an exasperated sigh. "Man, this trip is taking forever! I'm tired of training by myself. I want someone I can fight with," she whined, crossing her arms over her chest like a spoilt child.

"That's nice," came the detached reply from Asuke as she continued about her work, not caring for the Saiyan's complaints. Sometimes, this "savior" of her planet acted like nothing more than a three-year-old child. Then again, Mikomi was built to fight and had spent most of her time training to do so. Maybe that had something to do with her behavior. Maybe the physical aspects of her growth had actually stunned her social growth. Yes, that was a very good hypothesis.

"Fine," Mikomi almost growled. "Whatever," she rose from her seat and left to continue honing her skills. Should she meet Frieza on planet Earth, Mikomi knew she had best be prepared. Otherwise, her life would be a very short one.

Walking down one of the corridors of her Musian ship, Mikomi muttered to herself, "I wonder what her deal is." Entering a room specially designed to take the abuse a Saiyan could give while training, Mikomi turned on music to help her train. A fast beat always made her heart race to catch up with it. "She's so uptight." Mikomi continued to set things up for her training. "Come on, why not just relax and have a little fun every now and then?" Mikomi threw her first punch at a bag. "You know, I think giving her brain some time off would do her some good. She certainly wouldn't be nearly so stuffy," Mikomi finished her thoughts before making a full assault on her equipment. Anyone who got in that Saiyan's way had best beware.

Still at the ship's helm, Asuke mused aloud in a similar fashion. "Why can't she just grow up and be serious every now and then? To her, this trip is just about fun. She can't appreciate the scientific marvel of it all and the importance of the information we will gather…how much this one mission could change our planet forever…."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Two days had come and gone since Mikomi and Asuke's spat. For the most part, they had decided it best to keep their distance from one another, lest they begin their fight anew. While both were strong-willed and believed the other should bow to their thoughts and ways, both also understood they were a team, and to succeed in the mission they were sent on, they must put aside all personal differences and act as one. Otherwise, their home might well be doomed and without way of knowing so.

Asuke pushed buttons, her brow furrowed in concentration. "Mikomi, prepare for our entrance into the Earth's atmosphere!"

Mikomi frown as she replied, "There's no need to yell. I'm right behind you," Mikomi spoke from within five feet of Asuke's left shoulder.

Smirking, Asuke couldn't keep her comment to herself. "I thought you'd be training since you're about to meet your people. You do spend much time training anyway." Obviously, there were much better things to spend one's life pursuing.

"No way!" Mikomi replied excitedly as she plopped down in a seat beside Asuke, putting on her safety harness in case of an emergency. "There'll be plenty of time to train later. Right now, I'm too excited to train!"

"Well, just hang in there and help me land," was Asuke's only reply as they quickly approached their destination.

Mikomi grinned brightly, "No problemo. I'll help you park this ole hunk o' junk wherever you want it." She took her side of the controls, landing controls.

Asuke fought with her controls, she and Mikomi acting as one until they had broken the atmosphere and could fly the craft with ease once again before answering Mikomi's last comment. "I would say, 'let's find a major city,' but it would probably be best to land in the countryside until we learn more about these creatures."

Unable to keep from rolling her eyes dramatically, Mikomi replied, "Why don't ya just call 'em people? That's what they are, people, not creatures, but peeeople…." she overly emphasized. "You know, I just hope these translator chips you had put in our heads work. Otherwise, we're up a creek."

Asuke bristled at the implication of anything but perfection from her brilliance. "Are you doubting my scientific abilities!" She was quickly becoming fighting mad.

"Nooo. Of course not!" Mikomi replied with more than a fair helping of sarcasm. "Just the abilities of everyone else in the universe. That's all" Onyx eyes rolled once again. One thing she could not stand was arrogance, especially when it was implied by that person at the time or previously, that she was far less intelligent simply because she was of another race. You'd think a planet would be happy and treat their guardian with at least a little respect. But no, many members had always assumed that simply because she was a Saiyan, a warrior, she must be far less mentally developed. Other, less prejudiced Musians had made Mikomi's stay not only comfortable and welcoming, but worth the ignorance and snide remarks of their people.

"That's enough for now," Asuke snipped. Pointing toward an icy area about a mile away, she spoke again. "Help me land in that clearing," which Mikomi did without even one smart comment, though it was not an easy task.

Moving to look out a window, Mikomi was floored by the landscape. The ground was white and the ship was surrounded by giant trees just outside of their small clearing. "So, where are we?" Mikomi turned to ask the all-knowing Asuke.

"This map says the humans call it…" Asuke paused as she located the spot on her rough map of the planet, bought from another race of explorers. "Siberia."

"Wow! Sounds cool," Mikomi threw over her shoulder, heading toward the ship's door in excitement. "I'm going out to explore!" Mikomi pushed the buttons to open the door, not expecting the icy blast which hit her upon the door's immediate movement, prompting her to quickly re-close said door.

Looking over at her partner, currently covered in snow, Asuke frowned. "Mikomi! Quit goofing around! We have work to do!"

Feeling slightly offended and extremely cold, Mikomi shivered, "I'm not goofing around. It's COLD out there!" as she brushed snow from her person.

Asuke sighed a weary sigh, her patience running thin, as usual. "It is not cold," she stated matter-of-factly. "My sources say the average temperature on this planet is between 70 and 80 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Fine, Miss Know-It-All! If you're so smart, then tell me why it's cold out there!" Mikomi retorted.

Frowning, not happy about the delay, Asuke rose from her seat and crossed to exit the ship while Mikomi quickly ducked for cover. "Watch! It is NOT cold on this planet," were Asuke's famous last words as she opened the door and was instantly covered in snow.

Unable to keep from laughing hysterically, Mikomi finally found the breath to ask the salted Asuke, "Now…do…you…believe….me!"

Growling, Asuke yelled in reply, "That is not funny!" She was cold; more importantly, she had been proven wrong. Asuke was definitely not the proverbial happy camper.

"Of course it is," Mikomi finally got her laughter under control. "You thought you were soooo smart. Well, look at you now!" Mikomi finished just before hearing a peculiar sound. "Asuke, what was that?"

Suddenly scared, and irritated at being so irrationally, Asuke stammered, "I-…I don't know."

A determined look on her face, Mikomi pulled a heavy coat from the ship's storage and double checked her gun-type weapon. "Well, in that case, I'm going to check it out."

Soft words of guidance, "Be careful," barely able to be heard by most normal ears came from Asuke. Mikomi's Saiyan ears heard quite plainly.

"Don't worry about me," Mikomi gave Asuke a reassuring smile from the open doorway before disappearing into this new and strange world on a quest to find the source of the odd noise she had heard.

Mikomi covered a few yards from the ship before the mysterious noise sounded again, causing her to freeze in her tracks. Sure, she had seemed awfully brave in front of Asuke, back in the safety of the ship, but now, out in the open, she was beginning to rethink her decision to be so brash. What if what they had heard was the illusive Freiza after all? Was she ready to face such an enemy yet? Was she even ready to face another angry Saiyan? Mikomi simply did not know.

Once again, the noise was heard, strengthening Mikomi's resolve to find the source as she followed the sound. No matter how scared she was, Mikomi could not let Asuke know.

Topping a nearby hill, hidden from the ship by the thickness of the surrounding forest, Mikomi finally caught sight of the creatures causing the disturbance. Two large, long and lean bloodied animals with reddish-brown and black stripes were fighting over a fresh kill. The smaller of the two was standing defensively over the kill, while the other circled; trying to sneak in an attack to dislodge what appeared to be the rightful owner of the meal.

Without thinking of the consequences, as usual, Mikomi pulled out her gun and shot the larger, more aggressive of the two animals, leaving the defender with its rightful meal. The aggressor, unfortunately, was none too pleased to have its abdomen injured. With great annoyance and anger, the larger of the two beasts dashed toward Mikomi, intent on making her its next meal after losing the first one. Using her lighting-like Saiyan speed, Mikomi was able to unsheathe her sword as the great animal leapt toward her and was immediately impaled on the blade as it sliced cleanly through its heart.

Only after retrieving her blade from the slowly cooling corpse did Mikomi notice the first and smaller of the two animals had eaten its fill of the carcass they had been fighting over and was giving Mikomi a most curious look. Deciding to ignore the creature, Mikomi began her trek back to her ship to tell Asuke what had just happened.

It only took a few yards for Mikomi to realize, she had company. Turning, she saw the creature still watching her from a small distance, having followed, still gazing with an intrigued expression. Frowning, Mikomi waved her arms at the beast. "Shoo! Shoo! Get out of here! Go back to your kill!"

A couple of more stops and shoo-ings and Mikomi gave up, allowing the animal to follow her all the way back to the ship. As the Saiyan princess opened the door to her ship, the animal that has slowly been closing the distance between them for quite some time, leapt inside before Mikomi could stop it, still looking as innocent as ever. Giving up, Mikomi simply sighed, closed the door and headed for Asuke.

Asuke was found to be at the ship's bridge, as expected, and was busy looking over several read-outs when Mikomi entered. "So, did you find what was causing that racket?" Asuke asked without turning to look at Mikomi.

The Saiyan could not help the smirk the crept unbecomingly onto her face. "I certainly did."

"Well," Asuke started impatiently, "What was it?"

"I don't know," Mikomi simply answered. "Why don't you tell me?"

As Asuke's chair slowly turned around, it was obvious the scientist believed other things to be much more important. As she placed the read-outs on a countertop, Asuke's eyes slowly drifted up to land on the large, orange and black beast beside Mikomi. The moment Asuke fully recognized the situation was priceless as her eyes bugged out of her head, her mouth dropped open and she began to yell at Mikomi, "Do you know wh-...what the thing IS!"

Grinning, Mikomi simply shook her head. "Nope, but it's pretty and tough, too. I like it. Besides, it followed me home."

"That's a Siberian Tiger!" Asuke screamed, looking at Mikomi as though she were an idiot. "That is only the largest member of the cat family on this planet! She's a natural born KILLER!"

Though her first thought was bitterly, "Then I guess that means we'll get along fine," Mikomi chose to bite her tongue and reply in a more simplistic manner. "So, does that mean we get to keep her?"

"Keep her? Of course not! She'd kill us in our sleep for a midnight snack! Have you lost your mind!"

Mikomi looked down at her newest friend, who in turn was looking back at her. Both wore identical expressions, believing Asuke to be insane. "No. She doesn't look that mean to me. Besides, if she's as bad as you seem to think, we need her on our side for power since we don't know what else we'll find. Let me keep her, pleeeease," Mikomi begged Asuke as she and the cat both turned huge, begging eyes toward the stubborn scientist.

With a long sigh, indicating her decision was against her better judgment, Asuke relented. "Oh, alright then. But she's your responsibility."

"Yay!" Mikomi grinned gleefully. "I have a pet! Now...what am I going to name you?" After a few moments of thought while looking down at the tiger, which was looking back at her, Mikomi decided. "I know! I'll call you Tiger, since that's what you are!"

Looking back up from the read-outs Asuke had once again buried herself into, she replied, "Tiger? That's the dumbest name I've ever heard."

Mikomi, beaming about her new pet as she scratched the cat's head, retorted with, "So? No one asked you, did they?"

"I still think it's a stupid name," Asuke softly muttered to herself, receiving a growl from Tiger. Looking at Tiger's size, physique and estimating the size of her teeth, Asuke quickly rethought her position. "You know, now that I've had a moment to think about it, Tiger is a really nice name, if you like it that is."

Mikomi grinned widely. "I thought you'd see it my way. So, when are we going to find some people?"

"Tomorrow," Asuke did not even look up from her work. "It's going to take that long to locate a Saiyan. Until then, why don't you go train or rest?" Her nerves simply could not take anymore.

Nodding, Mikomi agreed, "Okie dokie," as she and Tiger left the bridge to take a nice long nap until they were needed again.

"Mikomi! Are you going to sleep all morning?" Asuke called from the doorway to the sleeping princess's bedchamber.

Groaning with the effort, Mikomi managed to lift her head, blurry-eyed from her pillow. "What time is it anyway?"

"Nine."

"Nine!" came the inevitable reply. "Are you nuts? No sane creature wakes up before noon!"

Using a motherly tone, Asuke answered, "Well, you are today. So, get your lazy butt out of bed and get dressed. You're about to meet another Saiyan for the first time since Okara."

Mikomi's head immediately lifted from her pillow again. "You found them?"

"Well, kinda," Asuke admitted. "I found one true Saiyan, but there are four other readings that were not exactly Saiyan, nor were they human, but since they're all in the same area, I figured we'd just drop in on all of them at once."

During the last, Mikomi had managed to drag herself from her bed at the prospect of meeting others of her race, her people. Almost dressed, her mind moving on to the more important matter of food, Mikomi replied, "Yeah, whatever," as she pushed past Asuke and headed straight for the food supplies.

Asuke frowned as she followed Mikomi to the kitchen. "I swear; sometimes, all you seem to do is eat and sleep."

"And fight. You can't forget fighting," Mikomi added as she prepared herself a meal worthy of any Saiyan. Well, not necessarily worthy, but large enough rather. "Besides, all the doctors said it was because I have a high metabolism."

"That and a bottomless pit for a stomach," Asuke snorted. "Just hurry up and get to the controls. We need to get going."

Too busy to reply, Mikomi simply nodded as she shoved food into the black hole that is her mouth.

"Pig," Asuke muttered as she headed to the ship's bridge to wait the ten minutes it would take Mikomi to finish her meal and make her way to her side of the controls.

Entering the brain center of the ship which had carried she and Asuke from their home planet of Muse to the strange world known as Earth, Mikomi yawned deeply, her stomach finally full, and propped her feet up while leaning back in her chair comfortably. "So, where are we headed?"

Asuke rolled her eyes at her partners' uncouthness. "I've already set our coordinates. All you need to do is push your button."

"This button?" Mikomi asked, pointing to a large red button in front of her.

Sighing, Asuke asked, "How many buttons are there on your control panel?"

"One."

"Then I guess that's the one," Asuke replied.

"Whatever. I'm still a-," Mikomi yawned longly, "sleep." Pushing said button, the ship lifted into the air, headed toward their predetermined destination.

A/N: So, how's the story going so far? If you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying rewriting it, let me know! Leave a review!


	3. Greetings Earthlings

Disclaimer: Well, in case you missed it on the first two postings, I don't own DBZ. Tis nothing more than a dream.

A/N: Here ya go! Now you don't have to read this chapter in script form! I'm sure this makes a lot more sense.

A warm summery day was promised for most of the members of the Z-Senshi as they planned to get together for one of their infamous reunions near Mount Paozu, the Son residence. Of course, Chi-Chi and her sons busied themselves with trying to prepare their home for their guests. Chi-Chi, as always, was being a perfectionist.

"Goten! Come get your toys outta here! Bulma and Vegeta are going to be here any minute!" Chi-Chi stepped over a large pile of jacks and other assorted childhood toys piled in the middle of the living room floor. "Gohan! Would you quit goofing off and come help me with lunch!" came her version of a gentle direction for her eldest son.

"Just a minute, Mom!" Gohan called back as he pulled the comb through his wild, Saiyan hair one more time. No matter what he did, it never seemed to help. Just like his father, Gohan's hair had a mind of its own which could not be defied. Gohan's hair just might have been the one thing on planet Earth more stubborn than Chi-Chi Son.

"There you are," mother acknowledged son as Gohan joined her in the kitchen. "Would you stir the rice while I check the grill?" Chi-Chi well knew the appetite of a Saiyan and with five to feed today, she certainly had her work cut out for her since she lacked the bots Bulma used to cook even the simplest meals for her crew. Then again, Chi-Chi was accustomed to feeding Goku in the years past. He alone had always eaten as much as both her boys did now. Making a meal for her one husband had always felt more like making a meal for a platoon.

"Sure, Mom." Gohan smiled back at his mother, stepping to the stove and using a wooden spoon to un-stick any rice from the bottom of the huge pot.

Finished with putting away his toys, the human/Saiyan tornado known as Goten blew into the kitchen, curious as always. "So, Gohan, what are you doing?" Goten asked with his eyes wide with curiosity, a look his father tended to wear often before his death during the Cell Games.

"I'm just helping Mom." Gohan smiled down at his little brother fondly. "You know she's really stressed out about everything. We need to do everything we can to help her get things ready."

Goten simply nodded pleasantly. "Yeah, I know." After pausing a moment in what appeared to be thought, Goten voiced a question in the most innocent of tones, "Did you invite one of your girlfriends, Gohan?"

Before he could check his response, Gohan felt the word, "What?" rip from his throat with a bright blush glowing on his cheeks. Recovering slightly, he continued with, "Of course not…. Not that I have a girlfriend or anything!" No matter what he said, it just didn't seem to come out right as he only succeeded in embarrassing himself even more.

"I can't wait for school," Goten replied brightly, either ignoring or not noticing his brother's discomfort. "Having a girlfriend sounds like lots of fun!"

Gohan was saved from what would surely have turned into an incriminating reply by the sound of the doorbell ringing and Chi-Chi stepping back into the room.

"They're here! I'm not ready yet!" Chi-Chi was in total freak-out mode. The perfect housewife hates not being ready for guests on time. "Goten, go answer the door and hurry!" she directed as the bell rang yet again. Neither Bulma nor Vegeta were known for their patience.

Hurrying toward the door with a smile on his face, Goten called back over his shoulder, "Sure thing, Mom!" Whenever Chi-Chi gave a command, her sons were sure to jump in reply.

Upon opening the front door, Goten was met by the sight of Bulma followed by Vegeta, Chibi and Mirai Trunks all loaded down with food stacked well above their respective heads, except for Bulma that is. With Saiyans eating, Bulma had figured it would be a kind gesture to help Chi-Chi feed everyone since such vast amounts were needed that day.

"Hi, Goten," Bulma smiled down pleasantly. "Where's your mom?"

"Oh, she's in the kitchen," Goten smiled back before his eyes drifted behind the woman to the Saiyans loaded with a feast. His mouth began watering at the thought of being allowed to "dig in". "That's a lot of food!"

"Yes, it is. Now move out of the way so we can put it all down!" Vegeta growled unhappily, not that Vegeta really ever seemed to be happy.

Obviously intimidated, Goten shyly stepped aside, allowing Vegeta and his sons to enter the house. Seeing Goten's discomfort, Bulma leaned down to Goten's level and whispered comfortingly to him. "Don't worry about Vegeta. He didn't mean to be so harsh. He's just like that." With a smile, she rubbed Goten's hair affectionately. Somehow, Bulma had always viewed Goten and Gohan as her own sons in a way, probably because they were the only children of her deceased best friend, Goku Son. In fact, in his own way, Bulma's own husband, Vegeta had taken over the responsibility of the father figure role for the two boys. It was a pretty impressive act for the seemingly completely self-centered Saiyan prince.

"That's okay," Goten smiled brightly. Nothing ever seemed to faze the boy; must have been Goku's genes in him. "You think Trunks and I can go play?"

Smiling fondly, Bulma nodded at Goten. "Sure. All Vegeta ever does is train, and he makes both Trunkses do the same. You know Chibi always enjoys playing with you." After giving her consent, Bulma stepped past the chibi Goku clone and entered the house, heading toward the kitchen and Chi-Chi. Bulma might not be a gifted chef, but she still felt it was her duty to help Chi-Chi in any way possible. Halfway there Bulma heard a loud crash. Fearing the worst, she rushed the rest of the way managing only an "Oh, dear," at the site that awaited her.

Vegeta was steaming. "If you would get out from under foot, accidents like that wouldn't happen!" He certainly was feeling brave today. It was a rare occasion indeed when any man, Saiyan or otherwise, would dare raise his voice around Chi-Chi.

Of course, Chi-Chi reacted vehemently to the cruel words thrown toward her eldest son. "Stop yelling at my Gohan!" She proceeded to loose her tongue on Vegeta. "He didn't mean to make you trip!"

Seeing both Chi-Chi and Vegeta were distracted, both Trunkses and Gohan made their hasty exit as Bulma stepped forward, almost colliding with the boys in their haste to escape.

"Sorry, Mom!" Mirai threw over his shoulder as he rushed past, happy to be free. Things were about to get nasty between Chi-Chi and Vegeta if Bulma didn't step in soon, and the boys knew it!

"Me, too." Gohan paused for a moment to give Bulma an explanation of the events unfolding in the kitchen. "I didn't mean to trip Vegeta. I had no idea he was right behind me."

Bulma rolled her eyes and sighed patiently. "It's okay, Gohan. Run along. I'm going in there to break them up." Without waiting for Gohan's response, she continued to the kitchen before anything or anyone was broken.

Upon Bulma's entering the kitchen Vegeta was mid-rant. "If your sons weren't the offspring of that fool Kakarot, then maybe they would have had a little intelligence, but with two idiots for parents, I can understand what's wrong with them!" Things certainly did not look good.

"Stupid!" Chi-Chi reacted instantly to Vegeta's insult. "How about you, oh great Prince Vegeta? You're no genius! It's a good thing Trunks took after Bulma in the brains department! At least Goku helped me out! All you do is train and cause trouble!"

Bulma, having heard quite enough of the childish bantering between Chi-Chi and Vegeta to last a lifetime, decided now was as good a time as any to interrupt with, "Would you both shut up!" Ignoring the irritated and slightly confused looks she was given, Bulma continued. "We haven't even been around each other five minutes and everyone's fighting! Let's just drop it any try to get along the rest of the day."

It did take a moment, but finally Vegeta and Chi-Chi gave in and conformed to Bulma's wishes, each wearing an expression saying nothing short of, "I'll be sociable, but I don't have to like it."

Happy someone was listening to her, Bulma smiled brightly at her oldest girl friend. "Good. So, Chi-Chi, how have things been?"

With the politest of nods, Chi-Chi answered, "Pretty good," adding in a brag about her boys as well. "Both Gohan and Goten are doing well in their studies."

Of course, Vegeta could not refrain from commenting in his normal, acidic manner. "I still can't get over the idea of Saiyan scholars! Chibi and Mirai are becoming more powerful everyday while your boys grow weak. Saiyans should train, not study!"

Before Chi-Chi could reply and start yet another battle of wills with the stubborn prince, Bulma decided to intervene. "Well, Vegeta, Gohan and Goten are only half Saiyan. Let them study while Chibi and Mirai train," she half chided her husband. Unable to resist the snappy line in her head, she ended with, "Maybe it'll all balance out."

"Sure, it will. My son will beat Kakarot's in battle one day," Vegeta muttered under his breath only loud enough for Bulma to overhear.

While the adults were having their conference, the boys had gathered in the living room to have one of their own.

"Gohan! What happened in there?" Goten asked in a worried tone. It was a rare day indeed that Gohan did anything to have anyone yell at him, including Vegeta.

"Well," Gohan started, trying to slow his heart rate and breathing. "I was draining the rice and when I took a step back, I bumped into Vegeta. I didn't even know he was there!"

"Man! He sounded mad!" Goten commented. The only person he usually saw angry was his mother and he had yet to learn she was a far more terrifying opponent than Vegeta.

"Trust me, he was and probably still is," Mirai Trunks chose to add all-too-calmly. If you had seen Vegeta angry once, you'd seen him angry a million times. After a while, it lost its ability to make people want to wet themselves when Vegeta raised his voice. After spending so much time around the prince, neither Trunks seemed fazed by his explosions of temper. All knew Chi-Chi was the real reason everyone had cleared the kitchen so quickly.

At that moment, a strange noise was heard from outside, getting everyone's attention.

"What was that?" Mirai Trunks voiced the question on all the boys' minds.

Gohan simply shrugged as everyone looked to him for information. He did have the most experience with the area and its noises. "I don't know," he simply answered the questioning eyes. When that didn't work to settle down the stares, he added, "So, I guess I'll go and see."

As Gohan was beginning to rise, Chi-Chi, Vegeta and Bulma, having heard the noise, rushed into the living room.

"What did you boys do?" Chi-Chi was immediately in her angry mother mode.

"Nothing, Mom. Honest. That noise came from outside!" Goten explained, hoping the information would be enough to get his mother to calm, or at least redirect her anger away from anyone within the house.

Meanwhile, Bulma, being the genius she was, had moved to look out a window. "Um…Chi. There's a big spaceship on your front lawn," she broke the news gently.

As Bulma had expected, Chi-Chi suddenly redirected her anger from the half Saiyan brood to the rude individuals outside interrupting the get together. "How dare they park on my grass!" Chi-Chi quickly moved to the window for a better view, pushing Bulma out of the way in the process. "Do you have any idea how much work I put into that grass?"

While the women had been chattering, Vegeta had made himself comfortable standing behind Chi-Chi and using his ki to hover slightly to see over her shoulder. "I've never seen a ship like that in all my years of space travel," he commented. Few races existed without the prince's knowledge. At least something good had come of his working as Frieza's lackey for so many years.

"Well," Bulma sounded thoughtful, "Maybe they just crash landed."

"Or," Vegeta countered, "they're here to take over like most aliens who land on this wretched planet. They obviously didn't crash, since their craft is in one piece."

"Whatever the reason they're here, it looks like they're getting out." Mirai brought everyone back to the situation at hand, causing them to rush to the window before Gohan led the way out the door toward the landed ship, all stopping about twenty yards away except for Vegeta.

Once within ten yards of the alien craft, Vegeta paused and without turning back yelled back to his comrades, "Mirai, Gohan, come to me!" The boys moved to stand beside the prince. Glancing to his left and right before looking straight ahead again, Vegeta spoke firmly yet quietly to the young men, "Whatever comes out of there, we're all that stands between it and world domination."

After glancing back at their respective families, Mirai spoke for the boys. "Gotcha, Dad. I call the first one out the door."

"I'll take the second," Gohan echoed.

Vegeta nodded his approval. "All right. Trunks, I know you're ready…son." Adding skepticism to his voice, he addressed the other boy, "Gohan, just do the best you can."

A moment later, the ship's door began rising. In response, Vegeta, Mirai and Gohan crouched into fighting stances, prepared for battle as a figure stepped into the sunlight. As the men watched, the beautiful, dark-haired young woman began descending using a ramp, a majestic tiger at her side, her tail tucked neatly around her waist.

Once off the ramp, the woman paused, looked at the men, and questioned, "Which one of you is the true Saiyan?"

Frowning, Vegeta answered, "I am Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan race."

Nodding her understanding, the still unidentified woman spoke again. "I have been looking for you." Looking Vegeta up and down thoughtfully, she decided to continue. "I am Mikomi of Planet Muse. Give me one moment, please." And with that, she turned and quickly stepped back inside the ship, leaving the onlookers completely baffled.

"Well, this time you were right," Mikomi confessed once again inside her ship.

Asuke almost snorted in reply, "I told you they were here. You really should learn to trust me."

"Yeah." Mikomi rolled her eyes. "It just took you five tries to get the location right. I hope you know we confused the heck out of a lot of humans today."

"I offered to let you take over since you're now the expert!" Asuke spat back.

"Whatever." Mikomi rolled her eyes yet again. "Let's just drop it and go talk to our new friends." Without waiting to see Asuke's reaction, she stepped back out the door to join Tiger standing right where she had been left.

Catching sight of Asuke, everyone but Vegeta audibly gasped at the angel-like creature before them. "She's beautiful…" Chi-Chi was heard to mutter with Bulma wondering aloud, "What exactly is she?"

Noticing the curious looks she was receiving, Asuke simply stated, "I am Asuke. I am a native of Planet Muse. I am the leading scientist on this mission and the effective captain of this vessel. We were sent to-" Mikomi cut her short.

"I think that's enough." Looking over everyone before her, Mikomi chuckled lightly. "Basically, we come in peace." Giving Asuke a quick glance, Mikomi grinned at her, nearly giggling in excitement, "I've always wanted to say that!"

"They sure look cool!" Chibi Trunks grinned gleefully, completely amazed at the events unfolding before him.

Goten, equally amazed and amused added his own thoughts. "Yeah! I can't wait to meet them!" Those words spoken, double trouble raced to meet the new girls, stopping short, just in front of Vegeta, Mirai and Gohan.

Unable to stop herself, Mikomi grinned broadly at the sight of the adorable chibis, assuming one could well be her relative. "And who might you cuties be?"

Chibi Trunks chose to answer for both the boys. "I'm Trunks and this is Goten. He's my best friend."

"Yeah! We're all having a picnic today with some old friends of my dad! Everyone else should be here soon," Goten explained the grouping of people.

"Really?" Mikomi's eyes grew wide. "Do your picnics include food!" There was no mistaking her Saiyan hunger.

Asuke simply rolled her eyes and mumbled to herself, "Here we go. She can't keep mind off food for five minutes, even when she has just met her brother for the first time in her life."

"Sure," Chi-Chi spoke up, being the polite hostess. "We have plenty of food. You're more than welcome to join us," she invited the aliens to dinner.

Mikomi grinned and nodded. "I'd love to!"

With a sigh, Asuke agreed, "Me, too."

Vegeta frowned in thought, "I don't trust them. There is something suspicious about them, and why were they looking for the 'one true' Saiyan?" There was something he certainly did not trust about these visitors. Something definitely seemed amiss.

Vegeta, like everyone else, was pulled from his thoughts when Krillin, Eighteen and Marron landed behind the Son residence, prompting everyone to make their way to the back of the home to greet the newly arrived guests.

Greetings and explanations out of the way, everyone settled down to begin a much desired lunch among friends.

"So, what's this Planet Muse like?" Bulma asked curiously, taking a moment out of eating her teriyaki chicken to ask questions.

Asuke, seeing an opportunity to brag a little about her home, answered Bulma's question, quite enthusiastically. "Well, geographically it's similar to this planet, but there isn't such a diversity of life back home. This planet is a biologist's dream come true." Directing her attention to Vegeta, she addressed him, "I can see why you chose to settle here. It's a wonderful planet."

"It wasn't exactly by choice," Vegeta growled, having just finished a rather large bite of pork.

"Dad kinda got stranded here after the whole Frieza thing," Chibi Trunks elaborated while taking a breath in between bites of his meal.

Seizing the moment, Mikomi asked Vegeta, "Speaking of Frieza, did you really destroy him?"

"Actually, that was my Goku." Chi-Chi gave a reminiscent sigh of unforgotten happiness. "He was such a wonderful fighter."

"So, Frieza is dead?" Asuke asked rhetorically, turning to Mikomi. "That's wonderful! Everyone back home will be so happy!"

Lifting a curious brow, Mirai Trunks asked, "What do you know about Frieza?"

"Years ago, he destroyed many planets and took over others," Mikomi recited the lessons she had learned as a child from both Okara and the Musians. "I know that he used Saiyans as his shock troops, and when he realized their true potential for power, he destroyed their planet. Only a few escaped and Frieza continued using them. He fixed his eyes on this planet and figured it would be an easy conquest, so he started looking for the next planet on his list, Planet Muse, our home."

"We received word Frieza was dead at the hands of some rogue Saiyan warriors, and we were sent here to confirm it," Asuke finished up the tale.

"That's weird," Bulma commented. "Frieza's been dead for years. Odd the news of Frieza's dead was never confirmed among your people."

"On Planet Muse, there are tons of red tape to dig through for anything, bureaucracy," Mikomi began her explanation. "Besides, the rumor was probably really old at the time we got it since this planet doesn't have interstellar communication and no other planet's inhabitants witnessed Frieza's death.

"You said a Goku killed Frieza?" Mikomi ended with a question. She had answered their questions. It was now her turn to ask one.

Nodding, Chi-Chi replied, "Yes, that's right."

"If you don't mind my asking, where is he?" Mikomi watched Chi-Chi curiously. It had struck her as odd when she was introduced to the entire group and all the adults appeared to be paired off with children except for Chi-Chi.

"He died about seven years ago," Gohan spared his mother the pain of having to answer such a personal question.

"Ye-ouch," Mikomi replied in embarrassment. "Sorry 'bout that."

Goten who had been listening to the entire conversation while wolfing down his food, now gazed at Mikomi and Asuke with huge, questioning eyes. "If you two are from the same planet, why do you look so different?"

Asuke simply chuckled as she responded. "Well, you and that bird on the branch over there," she pointed at a robin, "don't look the same. But you are still from the same planet. You can be from the same home planet and look differently."

Holding his chop-sticks in his left hand, Goten blinked blankly and scratched the back of his head Son-style with his right hand. "Oh, now I understand…I think."

During Asuke's explanation, Mikomi had been staring in her bowl, stirring her rice slowly, thoughtfully. Once Asuke had finished with her explanation, Mikomi began to speak, looking toward Goten while remaining aware of the rest of the group. "Actually, there's a better explanation." She turned her attention to Asuke. "Asuke, no one ever told you the entire story about me, did they?"

"Tell me about you?" Asuke lifted a brow. "I know you're an alien who took refuge on our planet as a child, but that's all anyone was ever told. Now that I think about it, it is rather odd we weren't even informed of your species."

"True," Mikomi nodded. "I'm not originally from Planet Muse, and I guess I owe you all the rest of the story." Turning her attention from Asuke to the rest of the people present, Mikomi continued with her confession. "I am the only other full-blooded Saiyan alive in the universe, at least according to our records."

Everyone was silent as this revelation sank into their heads. Was it true? Had they come across yet another Saiyan? If she was a Saiyan, why had she not destroyed Planet Muse and then attempted to do the same to Earth as all the past Saiyan visitors had tried.

Vegeta was the first to speak with the deepest of thoughtful frowns. "Mikomi? That doesn't sound like a Saiyan name."

"It's not," Mikomi agreed. "It's my Musian name. It means 'hope' because if Frieza ever came, I was their last hope, their last line of defense. Shortly before he died, my caretaker, Okara, told me who and what I am." Adding all due pomp and dignity, Mikomi continued, "I am Princess Vegeta."

"Princess Vegeta?" Bulma questioned before starting to put the implications of what Mikomi had just said together in her mind. "That means… you're Vegeta's sister!"

Completely ignoring the vocalized association of herself to Vegeta, Mikomi continued her story. "I don't know how, but I somehow survived my home world's destruction and have been living with Asuke's people since. They were kind enough to take me in when I was a refugee."

Shaking his head, the elder Trunks commented, "This is too weird."

"You mean, now we have to deal with two Vegetas?" Krillin sounded more than a little worried.

Shooting Krillin a menacing glare, Vegeta loudly proclaimed, "No! Because she is not my sister!" Anger evident, he rose to make a hasty exit.

Mikomi, overcome with anger herself, her eyes flashing, stood and countered, her personality as forceful as Vegeta's when affronted. "I didn't ask for this anymore than you did, but you will not turn your back on me after I have spent so long looking for someone like me! All I know is, I am the youngest child of the king and queen of Planet Vegeta! If that makes me your sister, then so be it! I am glad to have found you, the last member of my race and possibly my family!" No one present could deny the girl possessed the courage and rage of a Saiyan warrior.

Vegeta paused in his escape at her words. After pondering them for a moment, he slowly turned around with and undecipherable look gracing his facial features. Slowly he spoke his words thoughtful, "Welcome to Earth." Eyeing Mikomi he asked, "Okara was your mentor?"

Blinking curiously, Princess Vegeta replied, "Yes, he was. Why do you ask?"

"Okara," Prince Vegeta paused for a moment in memory before continuing, "Okara was my caretaker when I was a child as well, in the days before Frieza." Then an unusual expression began to grow on the prince's face, one everyone at the table had trouble recognizing, a sincere smile instead of his usual cocky smirk, though small it was.

Mikomi's features softened as well as she gazed at her newly found brother. "Thank you," were the only words she spoke before springing over the table which had separated the two so far and enthusiastically embraced Vegeta.

His face turning back to a more typical frown, Vegeta barked, though not as harshly as one might expect, "Okay, that's enough of that." When Mikomi did not immediately release him, he continued more forcefully, "Get off me, baka!"

When she finally released the near fuming prince, Mikomi was beaming.

Without even looking toward Bulma, Vegeta questioned, "How long do you think it will take to clear out that extra room?"

Lifting a brow, wondering exactly what her husband was planning, Bulma replied, "A few minutes. Why?"

Looking at Mikomi the entire time, Vegeta answered Bulma, "We have a new family member."

Satisfied no one was going to die, everyone present went back to enjoying their meal and getting to know one another better.

Later that day, after everyone had eaten their fill, the two newest aliens, along with those under the age of twenty-five, all took to the great outdoors in search of fun to pass the rest of the afternoon.

Watching Goten and Chibi Trunks chasing Tiger, who was coincidently not enjoying being chased, Mikomi commented to the older "kids" nearby. "You know, it's really weird to be here with others like me. I had always hoped that somewhere out there were other Saiyans, but to have found them is a completely different thing."

Mirai Trunks could not help the sarcastic chuckle that escaped his lips along with the sarcastic response of, "You think you've got it weird? Get this, that little kid over there isn't my relative. He's me!"

"No way!" came Asuke's automatic response.

"Oh yeah," Gohan reassured her with far too much calmness about such a very strange situation. Poor guy had seen far too much in his short life.

"How can that be?" Mikomi asked the question foremost on both she and Asuke's minds.

Mirai shrugged. "I have a time machine."

"That's impossible!" Asuke exclaimed. "Even we Musians haven't been able to create a device capable of time travel!"

Mirai shrugged nonchalantly once again. "Well, I've got one. My mother made it back home in my timeline."

Asuke smiled in return. "You simply must show it to me one day. I have never seen such a marvel before."

Smiling back, Mirai answered, "No problem."

"So, Mikomi, do you plan on enrolling in school?" Gohan questioned curiously.

Mikomi looked thoughtful for a moment. "I thought I might. A school would be an ideal place to learn more about your planet. Why do you ask? Do you have any suggestions as to where I should go?"

"Well," Gohan explained, "I just enrolled in the Orange Star High School in Satan City.

"Do you think we could study together so I'll be caught up with the classes?" Mikomi asked bashfully, her cheeks blushing a very light shade of rose.

"Ah…sure. No problem," Gohan answered unsurely. Something about the way she had requested his help sent a tingling feeling down his spine.

Wondering what Mikomi was up to, Asuke leaned over and whispered close to her partner's ear, "You don't need to study. You know more about math and science than this planet's graduate students. I don't even know why you're so interested in attending their schools to begin with."

Mikomi began her answer in an equal whisper. "I know, but he's half Saiyan, so I'd be learning about my heritage. Plus, at least one of us needs to learn about this planet and its people." Grinning mischievously to herself, Mikomi finished her explanation, "Besides, he's kinda cute."

"Uggh!" was Asuke's first reaction. "I should have known."

Overhearing what the girls were saying once Asuke had begun speaking aloud once again, Mirai asked curiously, "Known what?"

Blushing very lightly, Mikomi smiled at Mirai Trunks. "Nothing. Never mind." She turned her voice back to a mere whisper. "Keep it down, would ya?"

With a sheepish look, Asuke nodded ever so slightly. "Sorry."

By this time, Bulma had finished helping Chi-Chi with cleaning everything her guests had dirtied, mostly dishes, and was preparing to leave. Glancing at the group not too far from the Son home, she called out, "Trunks, Mikomi, it's time to go!"

"Okay, Mom! Be there in a minute!" Chibi Trunks called out, still playing chase but edging it more and more in his mother's general direction as the young adults drug themselves from the grass and began making their way to the helicopter.

Blinking, Mikomi realized one huge gap in their plans. "Um, Asuke, where are you going to stay?"

"I don't know." Asuke shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it yet."

Chi-Chi gave the answer since everyone was now close enough to hold conversations. "I have an idea. You see all this land? It's ours and there's no one else for miles. You could park your spaceship over there and live in it so you'd have some privacy," Chi-Chi pointed to the perfect clearing for just such an arrangement. "I'll let you know when the food's ready, and you're welcome at the house any time," smiled the ever-gracious hostess.

Nodding, Asuke agreed. "Sounds good to me."

From within the chopper, Vegeta called out to Bulma. "Will those brats hurry! I have a long day of training ahead of me tomorrow to make up for today's lack of progress."

Bulma simply rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Don't you always?" She raised her voice to call back to Vegeta, "Just chill! They're almost ready!" With a sigh, she gave Chi-Chi a good-bye hug and climbed into the vehicle.

With a small smile, Mikomi looked to Asuke. "I'm going to miss you, Asuke."

"Yeah, yeah." Asuke chuckled. "I'll miss you, too. Now get lost before your brother changes his mind and makes me put up with you even more."

Looking around, Mikomi noticed everyone but she was in the helicopter. "I suppose you're right." She sighed just before a panicked expression crossed her face. "Eek! I almost forgot my stuff!" Without another word, she turned and raced back to the Musian ship to retrieve her bags, returning moments later with a huge stack of bags and her pet, placing both them and herself into the chopper to depart for her new temporary home.

"It's about time," Vegeta grumbled, as usual. "Can we go yet?" Vegeta's irritation was more than evident.

Smiling brightly, Bulma nodded. "Sure thing!" she called as the blades began to spin, lifting their mass from the ground.

Looking out the window, watching her partner growing smaller and smaller by the moment, Mikomi simply waved as she left yet another segment of her life and embarked on what might prove to be the most exciting yet.

A/N: Wow! That was a pretty long chapter! So, do you like my little story so far? What about the style in which it is written? You know, I'm still not hearing you. Oh wait! That's what reviews are for! Peace and Out!


	4. Day One

Disclaimer: I haven't been able to find enough money to buy DBZ, yet. Therefore, I currently do not own DBZ and none of my ideas will ever make me any money.

A/N: It certainly has been a while since I last updated. It has taken me much longer than anticipated to rewrite certain chapters and even longer to edit others. I am currently without the aide of a beta-reader. To make a long story short, that means my writing has been slowed down considerably, and I am relying on you, my readers, to let me know if my story is making sense. Anyway, enjoy the newest chapter!

Early morning at Capsule Corps: the sun was shining, birds were chirping, Bulma was busy in her laboratory, Vegeta had drug his son - both versions of him - into the gravity room while Mikomi snored away to dreams of Earth, her newly found family and the Sons, well, mostly Gohan anyway.

As Mikomi exhaled from a particularly loud snore one of Vegeta's strong ki blasts hit the wall, having just missed Mirai's head, and roused her from her sleep. With a groan, Mikomi whined, "What time is it?" Blinking as she lifted her head to look out her nearby window to see the sun just beginning to peak over the horizon surrounded by the bright yellow and red hues sunrise brings. "It's too early!" She quickly slammed her head back onto the bed, pulling her pillow over her to block the newborn light.

Once again, another large ki blast exploded against the gravity room wall, keeping the princess from sleeping. "Shut it up!" was her only reply to the annoyance, refusing to leave the confines of her quilted cave again.

As her luck would have it, Mikomi was aroused yet again by the sounds of Vegeta and his sons' training, forcing her, in her mind at least, to respond. "That's it!" was her verbal response as she threw her covers off and began marching toward the gravity room while still in her rather revealing night gown.

Hearing the stomping coming down the hall outside her lab, Bulma looked up in time to see Mikomi pass. "Good morning, Mikomi," the blue-haired scientist called pleasantly, receiving only a growl in response as the girl passed as quickly and angrily as a twister.

Once in front of the gravity room's door, the irritated Saiyan woman threw open the door, nearly ripping it from it's hinges and properly addressed Vegeta with a scream. "What in the HFIL are you doing?"

Pausing in his training, Vegeta turned to face his sister and replied nonchalantly, "Training."

"At seven in the morning!" Such was apparently a foreign concept to the young woman. "Some people around here like to enjoy their beauty sleep!"

After giving each other a knowing look, both Trunkses decided the situation was shaping up to be something they did not want a part in. Besides, what could a little snack hurt while the siblings had a face-off? Sneaking out the door, they headed straight for the kitchen to fill their bellies.

"Saiyans are warriors, not models," Vegeta simply sneered. "You should be training, not sleeping your life away." Such had always been the prince's belief.

"You know, just because you look like death warmed over, doesn't mean I have to! I can train, be a warrior and be beautiful all at the same time!" Mikomi threw back almost without thinking.

"Maybe you can sleep and be a model," Vegeta taunted, "but you'll never be a real warrior."

Mikomi's eyes narrowed as her body tensed in response to Vegeta's thinly veiled challenge. "I am a warrior," her voice was low with more than a trace of arrogance.

Vegeta's trademark smirk covered his face as he answered his little sister with the blunt challenge everyone knew their exchange was leading toward. "Then you won't mind fighting me."

"No, I won't mind at all," Mikomi's face gained an almost identical smirk of her own as she dropped into the fighting stance Okara had taught her from her earliest memories.

Matching her posture, Vegeta took the offensive and rushed the younger warrior just as Bulma, Mirai, Chibi and Tiger came to investigate the situation, watching as the two full-bloods exchange punches and kicks, remaining completely even for several minutes until Mikomi suddenly gripped her left hand's fingers with her right hand, letting out a sharp cry of pain.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Mikomi exclaimed loudly with a pained expression less than gracing her features.

Vegeta gave a leering snort at the girl's actions. "What happened? Did you break a nail?" he asked with more than a touch of condensation.

Sniffling, Mikomi frowned. "As a matter of fact, yes!"

Laughing smugly, Vegeta shook his head at his opponent's weakness and turned to seek out a towel on the floor to wipe the sweat from his face.

As soon as Vegeta's back was turned, Mikomi released her fingers and an evil grin spread across her face as she hit Vegeta squarely in the back of his head with a high spinning sidekick, sending the unsuspecting prince flying into the facing wall.

It took almost a full three seconds for the situation to sink into Vegeta's head and he pulled himself off the wall, spinning to face the culprit responsible for the throbbing in the back of his head. "You- You tricked me!"

Mikomi could not conceal her pride, showing through in her smirk. She was obviously pleased with herself. "I sure did, didn't I?"

"You will pay for that!" the enraged prince bellowed as he prepared to go on the offensive yet again, planning to do everything short of murdering the girl, his sister. She would pay for her trickery.

Seeing how the situation was shaping up, Bulma decided to end the fighting, pushing Mirai in between the royal Vegetas. The oldest living Saiyan was startled enough to stop short of his attack to face this newest threat.

"Get out of the way, son! I'm going to teach her a lesson!" came the regal command.

At that moment, Bulma decided to intervene. "Vegeta! You just calm down and stop this childish nonsense!" Hands on her hips, Bulma advanced on her husband. "Why don't you go out for a while until you've chilled out? I can't afford the time to fix this room again if you damage it over something as petty as this fight. If it gets broken, it'll just have to stay broken."

After sizing Bulma up, trying to decide whether or not she was serious, Vegeta growled his response, "Fine. I'm going out," and left the room in his wife's control. Not even the Prince of all Saiyans crossed Bulma. She knew how to play hardball and had never lost a round yet.

"Well, I'm going back to bed," Mikomi declared, the smirk on her face proving she believed in her own victory. Little did she know, if Vegeta had not won against Bulma, neither was she. The little Saiyan princess would learn soon enough.

"No, you're not," Bulma smiled, and while her smile was not unkind, there was a certain threat contained therein almost akin to a grinning wolf.

"What?" Who would dare tell Mikomi no?

Widening her malicious smile, Bulma pointed to the hole created by Vegeta's head slamming into the wall of the gravity room. "You have some cleaning to do," she spoke with the authority of someone whose word was not to be gone against.

"Uh!" Mikomi began whining her case in the manner of a spoilt child. "But he started it!"

"I don't care." Bulma shrugged. "You're going to clean up this mess," her tone announcing the end of the argument.

Realizing this was not a battle she would win, Mikomi gave in with a sigh, though she did not spare Bulma an angry glare. "Fine, whatever."

Nodding her approval, Bulma pointed. "The cleaning supplies are in the closet down the hall. If you need any help, ask one of the boys, not me. I'll be busy." With one last glance around, Bulma left the room, confident her wishes would be carried out completely.

As Mikomi glared at the doorway Bulma had used to make her exit, Mirai spoke up with a smile. "Here, I'll help."

Mikomi could barely contain her own smile. "Thanks." Then Vegeta returned to her thoughts. "Oooo. That makes me so angry! He started this by interrupting my sleep. Then he goes flying while I clean! It's not fair!" she ended with small foot stomp.

"Yeah, I guess not," Mirai agreed as he took the broom and dustpan Chibi offered before the young boy dashed away lest he be put to work as well, "but it was funny how you tricked him. To be honest, I'm surprised you were able to hold your own against him."

"Oh, that isn't anything," Mikomi shrugged before taking the dustpan Mirai offered and crouching to gather the plaster he was sweeping for her. Ki-less, hand-to-hand combat had always been Mikomi's strong suit, even as a child.

Mirai nodded. "Just be more careful though. He is a very powerful warrior with a lifetime of fighting experience," Mirai cautioned.

"Oh, I'm not worried about him," Mikomi snorted before adding in her most sarcastic tone, "Besides, it's not like he's the legendary Super Saiyan or anything."

Lifting a brow, Mirai thought out his reply for a moment before opting for the simple truth. "Well, actually, he is."

The dustpan dropped from Mikomi's hand halfway to the trash as shock rocked her world. "What? Super Saiyans are just a legend!" Mirai just had to be kidding!

"Well, not anymore," Mirai smiled a little before continuing his explanation. "Goku was the first. His example taught Dad, and Gohan picked up after that. Goten and the younger me just accidentally transformed very young. And I was taught by the Gohan of my own timeline. Trust me, Super Saiyans are real."

Completely speechless, Mikomi finally managed to stutter, "Wow-…that's amazing!"

Lifting a brow curiously, Mirai questioned his aunt. "You can't transform?"

Mikomi sighed, her shoulders slumping, sulking. "No. I never dreamt I could become powerful enough to transform into the legend, but it seems here that everyone is a Super Saiyan."

"Well, don't worry." Mirai gave her an award-winning smile. "Gohan or I one will teach you. Okay?"

The princess's mood lifted immediately, becoming hopeful. "Sure! That sounds wonderful!" she smiled happily as she thought of Gohan, and a question came to mind and her lips before she could check them. "Speaking of Gohan, does he have a girlfriend?"

"Huh?" Mirai lifted a brow at the sudden change of topic.

"A steady girlfriend," Mikomi replied as she tried to hide her blush by concentrating on the debris still on the floor.

"Not really," Mirai answered hesitantly. "Why?"

"Oh, just wondering." Mikomi struggled to answer coolly all the while smiling mischievously to herself.

"Well, that's it," Mirai commented as he dusted his hands, having just finished helping Mikomi with the mess as she turned to dump the last dustpan full of garbage into the trash can.

"Well, thanks again," Mikomi smiled sincerely as she rose to her feet. "Oh, and don't let Vegeta know you're helping me train." The mischievous sparkle returned to Mikomi's eyes.

"Why?"

Mikomi grinned. "Because if I can match him blow for blow now, I ought to do even better with the help, and I want to surprise him into an early heart attack." With that, she turned toward the door to leave.

Unable to help himself, being Vegeta's son after all, Mirai smirked broadly. "By the way, I'm sure Gohan will be sorry he missed your cute outfit." It didn't take a PhD in psychology to know she had a huge crush on the eldest Son boy.

Freezing, Mikomi quickly realized what she was wearing and blushed brightly as she turned to respond. "Oops. You know, maybe I should get dressed first next time. Oh well." She shrugged lightly. "Good…night, or should that be day? Oh, I don't know, but whatever. I'm going to bed." And without waiting for a response, the princess headed straight for the comfort only to be found between two sheets and with the curtains drawn tight against the sun.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Frowning at her latest invention, which still was not working properly, Bulma began to think about what she was going to have her bots make for lunch. Her family would be hungry within an hour no matter how much she did not want to think about it. Inventions, not food, was the genius's strong suit. Maybe if she continued to work something would come to mind.

After Vegeta had left, Chibi Trunks had taken his leave of fighting and training and had instead turned his attention to a much more serious task, playing with his toys. After having to train with Vegeta, the tyke had defiantly earned some serious playtime and he was determined to enjoy that time before his father decided to drag him back into the accursed gravity room.

Mirai Trunks on the other hand had used Vegeta's absence to work on his own fighting skills. While Vegeta was a great fighter and did help his son to improve, there were times Mirai wished he could focus on his own style of training taught to him by Gohan. Trunks knew combining both the prince's and the Sons' styles would make him a formidable opponent.

As Mirai was going through one of Kami's katas, taught to him by his mentor Mirai Gohan, Vegeta returned from his morning flight, still in a most dour mood.

Once through the kata, Mirai, breathing hard, smiled at his father. "Hey Dad. I think I'm going to take a break for a while, okay?"

As expected, Vegeta frowned deeply, his tone condescending. "If you don't keep training hard, you'll end up as weak as Gohan!"

"I know," Trunks nodded. "But I need to take a break to clear my head. I plan on training more this evening."

"Fine," came Vegeta's snort, his only reply. The prince's displeasure was obvious.

Without giving Vegeta another thought, Mirai Trunks left the gravity room and headed straight to his room for clean clothing to put on after a shower, which he enjoyed with every fiber of his being, heading down to visit with his mother once he had finished, dressed and run a comb through his lavender locks.

"Hey, Mom." Mirai smiled his greeting. "I'm going to Gohan's. Okay?"

Glancing up, Bulma nodded. "Sure, as long as you take Chibi with you." She went back to her invention, lifting a screwdriver before adding in her last thought, "Oh, and you might want to see if you aunt wants to go, too."

"Thanks, Mom." Mirai Trunks smiled brightly and left his mother of this timeline to continue her work. In the hall, he called, "Chibi!"

It only took Mirai's younger, other timeline version a moment to appear. "Yeah? What d' ya want?"

"We're going to Goten's," Mirai simply informed his younger self. It wasn't like Chibi was going to argue about getting to spend time with his best friend in the world and eating Chi-Chi's cooking instead of the recipes programmed into Bulma's bots.

As expected, Chibi Trunks showed his enthusiasm with a spirited, "Great!"

"Alright. Now, you just wait here while I take care of something and then we'll go," Mirai directed, and after receiving a nod of acceptance from Chibi, he headed toward his newly found aunt's bedroom door, giving it a gentle knock.

"What?" came the slightly gruff answer from inside the room.

"Did I wake you?" Mirai asked politely with a hint of an apology.

"Naw," Mikomi answered. "Come on in."

Opening the door, Mirai saw Mikomi sitting on her bed, still in her nightgown, reading a book - Emily Post's _Etiquette_ - she had borrowed from Bulma to aid in her education of planet Earth. "Chibi and I are going to see Gohan and Goten," Mirai informed the princess. "You want to come?"

Nodding, Mikomi replied, "Sure. Just let me get dressed." She rose to clothe herself.

"Okay," Mirai agreed then thought. "Uh, you do know how to fly, right?"

"Of course!" Mikomi almost sounded offended before softening her tone to add, "Okara taught me."

"Alright." Mirai flashed Mikomi an award winning smile and exited the room so his aunt could make herself decent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Would you settle down?" Asuke frowned deeply, pencil in hand, mulling over the intricacies of the calculus equation in front of her. Fortunately, Asuke rather enjoyed mathematics. The fact certainly made her job as a scientist and inventor much more enjoyable.

In response to Asuke's request, Goten replaced two knickknacks he had found sitting on a shelf in the ship. "Sorry," he apologized cutely. "Your stuff is really cool, kinda like Bulma's."

"Thanks." Asuke finally looked up from her work. "Now, why don't you-" she froze as she saw the boy reaching for yet another instrument, "Get out of here!"

Quickly replacing the object, Goten showed he had at least inherited something from Chi-Chi - intelligence Goku had certainly never shown - and quickly made his escape before Asuke turned into his mother and decided to discipline him for his transgressions, in the scariest of ways.

"Kids," Asuke muttered with a sigh, rolling he eyes all the way back to her work. "Funny. I almost miss Mikomi's antagonism."

Goten peeked out of his hiding place and seeing Asuke busy at work again, began to sneak toward the door and complete freedom.

"And where do you think you're going?" Asuke asked without looking up from her paper.

"Outside." Goten smiled. "Chibi Trunks is on his way here."

"Oh?" Asuke asked. How could the boy know that? Did humans have some sort of psychotic link with one another? Then again, maybe Saiyans did. Just because Mikomi and Okara had never shown the abilities didn't mean much. No one had ever spent much time studying them, too afraid for the most part to disrupt the two's training. "Are Mikomi and Mirai Trunks coming, too?" Asuke was most definitely intrigued.

Goten frowned in thought for a moment before answering. "Yeah, I think so." And with that, the boy ran out the door. Unfortunately, Goten wasn't the most graceful of people and misjudged the distance between himself and about half of Asuke's lab on the way out the door.

Flying high in the air, Mikomi and her two demi-Saiyan prince-lings winced as they heard an ear piercing scream from below. "Goten! I'm going to kill you!" Asuke was not pleased.

A moment later, Goten was spotted running away from the space craft as fast as his little legs could carry him toward his friends and who he hoped would also act as his saviors. Curious, the groups set down to inquire about the scream.

Mirai was the first to speak, asking with a sigh and the patience of a saint, "What did you do now?"

"Nothing! Honest!" Goten's eyes were wide in fright and he was breathing heavily from the adrenaline coursing through his veins. "I was just looking at Asuke's stuff! That's all!"

"Did you break anything?" Chibi Trunks asked with a lifted brow before the group began walking toward the igloo-like house before them. He did know his best friend quite well after all.

Scratching his head, Goten thought back to the events from within the spaceship. "I don't think so," was the best answer he could find.

"From the sound of it, you must have," Mikomi finally spoke as the group neared the house.

Gohan met them, standing near the front door. "Goten, what did you do this time?" he questioned his younger brother.

"I don't know!" Goten exclaimed yet again.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it," Chibi shrugged, "Because I think we're about to find out." He nodded his head toward the spaceship Goten had so hastily exited.

Glancing in the direction of Chibi's nod, the group spied Asuke landing close to them, a scowl on her face that would have made Vegeta proud. Once on the ground, scowl still in its rightful place, Asuke took a deep breath and lunged for Goten, intent on killing the tyke.

Seeing what was going on and being the closest to her Musian partner, Mikomi stepped directly into Asuke's path and smiled innocently. "So, how are you enjoying yourself here in the country?" she asked as if nothing else had happened.

"Well," Asuke began, "I was quite content until that little brat destroyed my lab!" She gave Goten, who was cowering behind Gohan's leg, an evil glare.

Mikomi continued to smile. "I'm sure he didn't mean it. He seems to be an awfully sweet a child to go around randomly destroying people's property with malicious intent. You know his mother would kill him, besides. We haven't been here that long and don't know most of this world's customs yet, but even I caught on to that much."

Asuke couldn't help her snort at Mikomi's words before she joined in their earlier conversation. "So, how have you been?"

Mikomi simply shrugged. "Other than a huge fight with my brother, okay."

Seeing their chance, Chibi and Goten quickly made a dash for safety before Asuke could turn her attention back to the youngest Son.

"Well," Mirai smiled rather shyly at Asuke. "I seem to be getting good at cleaning up messes today. I could help you clean up your lab if you like," he offered sweetly.

After taking a moment to study Mirai to determine if he was serious or not, Asuke nodded her acceptance of his offer. "I guess so." She turned her attention to the only other female in their little gathering. "Mikomi?"

Smiling, Mikomi answered. "Don't worry about me. Gohan and I have some studying to do before Monday so I won't stick out too badly among all the humans."

With an acknowledging nod from Asuke and smiles all around, the group split into two with Mirai and Asuke heading toward the alien ship to begin their cleaning and Mikomi and Gohan heading into the house to study.

A/N: So, what did you think? Did everything make sense? Is the plot developing nicely? Yes? No? Let me know! Review!


End file.
